


To Being So Not Legal

by madsmurf



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, POV Male Character, Pre-Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Should you be drinking that?”</p><p>To his credit the drink doesn't end up on his shirt and he doesn't startle. He turns his attention towards the voice at his right and doesn't hide his smile.</p><p>(Or the one where Harry meets Gwen at one of his father's functions).</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Being So Not Legal

It honestly makes his skin crawl at the way all the adults stumble over themselves to try and please him, in high hopes that he’ll give them a good word with his _darling_ father. He makes a break for the bar as soon as their backs are turned. The bartender eyes him suspiciously but doesn't ask questions when Harry slips him a few hundred. He's through three shots of scotch when he spots her.

She's talking animatedly with some old geezer and she's stunning. Blonde hair curled into some fancy bun he's sure, and the blue dress sways gently as she moves and he wonders, for a moment, if she was a high heel girl. He turns his gaze away from her when his lips start to feel dry, and orders another scotch. When he looks back, she's gone. The disappointment that he feels is new. He ignores it and readjusts the blame to the alcohol rushing through his system.

Osborns didn't get disappointed.

“Should you be drinking that?”

To his credit the drink doesn't end up on his shirt and he doesn't startle. He turns his attention towards the voice at his right and doesn't hide his smile.

It was the girl; stray strands of her hair resting out of her bun.

“Depends are you going to say something to the authorities hmm?”

She has a beautiful smile; it reaches her eyes and lights up her face.

“Maybe, I mean you could just be a very young looking twenty-one year old.”

He grins and drowns the rest of his scotch. “Lets just go with that shall we? Miss?”

“Gwen Stacy.” She offers her hand. He takes it; her palm is soft, the fingers rough.

Gwen. It suited her. 

“And who might you be Mr So Not Legal?”

He laughs, letting her hand go, and winks. “Harry. Just Harry.”

She doubles over with laughter and he finds that he wants to hear that laugh a lot more.

“Alright Harry Potter. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Harry smiles with all teeth. “Trust me, the pleasure is all mine.” He taps his glass. “Drink?”

Gwen looks around before nodding, her smile mischievous and full of rebellion.

Signalling the bartender -- who to his credit doesn't comment about Gwen -- he orders two more shots; slipping the man another hundred when they arrive.

Harry watches her fingers curl around the glass and she raises it with a wink.

“To being so not legal.”

He taps his glass against hers, grinning wide. “I’ll drink to that.”


End file.
